


It Was Bound To Happen

by mycitruspocket



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Greg was sure he’d never blushed a deeper shade of red."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Bound To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for [GravesGiving 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/gravesgiving) -
> 
> Amazing prompt by [involuntaryorange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/involuntaryorange/pseuds/involuntaryorange) and beta work by the lovely [Erasmus_Jones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasmus_Jones/pseuds/Erasmus_Jones).

 

 

_> >You have one new message, November 26th, 8:26pm: “Lestrade, if I have to talk you through how to check your voicemail one more time, you are going to end up handcuffed naked to my bed for two days. I honestly have more important things to do than explain simple technology to you, think of all the time I could be fucking you instead. Now, if you even get this message, come home and bring me some interesting cold cases. Also hurry. I’m wearing the lace thong you got me and it’s getting uncomfortable.” If you want to delete this message, press…<<_

 

Greg was sure he’d never blushed a deeper shade of red. He just randomly stabbed at his phone at this point, desperately wanting it to shut the hell up already. Sally in the passenger seat dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.

“Will you just… Jesus Sal, stop laughing ok? This is not funny. I’m getting another phone, this one is evil!”

“No please don’t, I’m quite enjoying myself thank you. Poor Sherlock though, maybe you getting a new phone would satisfy him, he seems a bit over-agitated about the whole thing.”

“Sal!” Greg didn’t intend to squeal quite so high, but there you go. With a deep, manlier groan he threw the now quiet phone on the backseat.

“Aw Greg come on, I’ve seen you handcuffed to a bed before, remember? Thanks for bringing back lovely memories.”

“And here I thought this situation couldn’t get any more embarrassing.”

“I don’t remember embarrassment and I thought you looked really hot.”

“Can we just stop talking about this now, that was over a decade ago!”

“Yeah all right, calm down, it’s been a hell of a day so let’s just head back to the Yard.”

“Thank you.” Greg sighed a little too exasperated and started the car.

Five minutes later Sally was still grinning.

“What?” Greg asked, calmer now, when they had to stop at a traffic light.

“Nothing, really. Sorry, forget it.”

“No, I should be the one apologising. I’m neither embarrassed about being with Sherlock nor about us fooling around back then. It’s just that I can’t get the hang of this bloody phone. Makes me feel old, is all.”

“Rubbish, you’re not old. Some phones just have shitty menus. What about you get one that’s easier to navigate? I’ll go with you tomorrow, Sherlock’s got no patience for that sort of thing.”

“Really? That would be great Sal, thank you. And you… Um, I mean I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone what exactly you just heard.”

“You know me Greg, I won’t tell anyone.”

***

“See? You got it right away, that’s definitely the right phone for you.”

“Wow, it’s actually not that difficult.”

“Told you.”

“Rally Sal, I owe you one. What about I buy you dinner at your favourite pizza place?”

“Hm, that’d be lovely, although…”

“What? Out with it! You get anything you want for getting me out of this misery.”

“Just promise me you’ll forget it right away if it’s too weird, alright?”

“Sure.”

“Let me watch if Sherlock still wants to handcuff you, even though you don’t have to argue about your phone anymore?”

“Wow, you serious or are you mocking me?”

“I’m serious, Greg. Ever since I heard his voicemail I keep thinking about it and maybe this is how I’ll get it out of my system – or, I don’t know… It’s awkward, forget I said anything and let’s get pizza.”

“No! I mean it probably should be awkward, you're my sergeant now after all, but it's not. It would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

“I think it would actually be one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

“Nah, I’m warning you, I’m not as fit as I was 10 years ago. But thanks for the compliment.”

“You have no idea how handsome you are, haven’t you? I’ll have a word with Sherlock, he should tell you more often.”

“You are something special Sal, just so you know. I’ll ask him if he’s interested. He’s quite adventurous after all. Just need a drink first, come on, pizza’s that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from involuntaryorange: Greg makes the mistake of listening to his voicemail on speakerphone when he's driving back to Scotland Yard with Sally.


End file.
